


Is That Alright ?

by Shay_markele



Category: Fanfiction - Fandom, MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, marvel fanfiction - Fandom, mcu fanfiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_markele/pseuds/Shay_markele
Summary: Warnings: FluffPairings: Steve (That cute Lil boy from Brooklyn)A/N: Another one shot. Since the last one hit y'all in the feels lmao. This one is nothing but fluff. I hope you enjoy it ✨!





	Is That Alright ?

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Fluff
> 
> Pairings: Steve (That cute Lil boy from Brooklyn)
> 
> A/N: Another one shot. Since the last one hit y'all in the feels lmao. This one is nothing but fluff. I hope you enjoy it ✨!

_|_

Sunday morning kind of love.

Not based off the songs but inspired by it. Enjoy! ✨

**_Life is so simple_ **

**_A little boy, a little girl_ **

**_Laughing and loving_ **

**_Tryin’ to figure out the world_ **

The soft voice of H.E.R  flowed throughout the room. The crackle of eggs and bacon popped as Steve cooked for you. He wasn’t due home until sometime next week but he managed to wrap things up sooner than expected.

When it came to getting home to you Steve was never slow about it. He hightailed it back from the compound hoping to be there before you woke.

**_It felt like summer_ **

**_When I kissed you in the rain_ **

**_And I know your story_ **

**_But tell me again_ **

He put your favorite record on. Drew the curtains back allowing the soft glow of the early morning light to fill the kitchen.

Moving in together was one of the best decisions the two of you had ever made. Steve loved being able to come home to you at the end of the day.

Knowing that someone was at home waiting for him, knowing someone loved him made all the things he went through seem like little blimps on his radar.

Nothing you say wouldn’t interest me

All of your words are like poems to me

I would be honored if you would take me as I am

The food was finished. Steve stacked your plate high with bacon and eggs. He plucked a flower from your small garden and sat it in the middle of the table. Everything was done he just had to wait for you.  

He didn’t have the heart to wake you up now. So instead he walked back to your shared room and watched as you slept from the doorway.

You laid tangled in the sheets, hair tied, and snug and warm in one of Steve’s sweaters. Quiet moments like this when the most mundane things were happening set Steve’s busy mind at ease.

Steve stepped back into the kitchen pouring you a cup of coffee. He went back to his position at the doorway watching you once more.

“Do I really look that cute right now?“  You mumbled into your pillow.

"You always look cute.” Steve brought you your coffee.

“Good answer baby.” you smiled at him while you took a sip. He always made your coffee perfect. “Your home early.”

“I Am.” Steve laid the covers over your bodies. Pulling you to his side.

“Is that H.E.R playing ? ”

“It is.“

"And you brought me coffee and made breakfast.“ You planted yourself in Steve’s lap taking his face in your hands.

“That I did.” Steve smirked. Even the simplest form of your affection made Steve’s heartbeat a little faster.

“Steve Rogers you are perfect. I’ll have to pay you back sometime today. “ You winked at Steve causing his face to heat.

“Thank me by spending a quiet day in with me.”

“You don’t have to ask me twice Stevie.” you peppered kiss all over Steve’s face. Causing the man to turn red like a damn stop sign.  

_**I want you** _

_**To look right in my eyes** _

_**To tell me you love me** _

_**To be by my side** _

_**I want you** _

_**At the end of my life** _

_**I wanna see your face when I fall with grace** _

_**At the moment I die** _

_**Is that alright?** _

_**Is that alright?** _

The day went on. You all ate breakfast and caught up over the events of the pass week. Steve got distracted by the sound of your voice several times. It didn’t matter if you were telling him something dirty or reading off the grocery list to him. He loved the sound of your voice all the same.

**_I hope you’re still with me_ **

**_When I’m not quite myself_ **

**_And I pray that you’ll lift me_ **

**_When you know I need help_ **

Steve began sketching later in the evening. He sat on the back porch mapping out the current sunset in front of him. He watched as the wind blew through the grassy field.

**_It’s a warm celebration_ **

**_Of all of our years_ **

**_I dream of our story_ **

**_Of our fairy-tale_ **

Steve felt like he would never be able to breath again. But now things where slowing down. He traveled less, made it a point to leave the compound as soon as things were taking care of. He wanted to be with you at the end of the day.

Family dinners and family trees

Teachin’ the kids to say, “Thank you, ” and, “Please”

Knowin’ if we stay together that things will be right

You stood in the doorway to the deck watching Steve as he sat and just breathed. The simplest thing he could have done now warmed your heart.

“What are you sketching ?“  You snaked your arms around Steve’s middle holding him.

"A picture that flashed across my mind while I as in the middle of this.” You peared up at Steve sketch. And your heart melted at the picture in front of you.

Not only was Steve’s drawing beautifully breathtaking but it was the middle of the sketch that had you holding back tears.

In the middle there was a clear sketch of you and Steve sitting in the middle of the field next to each other.

“I hope our life can be like that one day Steve. You deserve a quiet life. Something full of everything you’ve ever wished for.”

“Everything I need is right here. At the beginning and the end of the day.”

**_I want you_ **

**_To look right in my eyes_ **

**_To tell me you love me_ **

**_To be by my side_ **

**_I want you_ **

**_At the end of my life_ **

**_Wanna see your face when I fall with grace_ **

**_At the moment I die_ **

**_Is that alright?_ **

**_Is that alright?_ **

**_Is that alright?_ **

## ___________________________________

 ** _A/N_** : We love Soft Steve 😩! I’m happy with the way this turned out. I hope y'all enjoyed it ✨.

##  **_Let me know what you thought! ✨_ **


End file.
